


Jealousy

by jl_micasea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Alternate Universe - College/University, Changbin just likes you okay, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Possession, SKz Smut, Stray Kids Smut, Swearing, Unrequited Crush, chan gets done over, stray kids x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea
Summary: Where Changbin has a sneaking suspicion another boy is into you, and his suspicions come true…
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my old Tumblr account.  
> Poor Chan. Feedback is appreciated via AO3 or through Tumblr @jl-micasea. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. ~Mica  
> ~ [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)

##### [12:24] Call me when your classes are finished, okay?

 _[12:28_ _]_ _Hey. Don’t_ _ignore_ _me._

 _[12:30_ _]_ _I_ _know_ _you’ve_ _read my messages, Y/N. Do not leave_ _me_ _on read!_

Rolling your eyes, you flick your phone onto silent mode and shove it into your pocket, desperately trying to turn your attention back to your lecture.

You and Changbin had been dating for 6 months.

You usually loved the way he was so possessive over you, but today, you needed to focus. Your assignments were coming up on their deadline, and on top of that, you had a group project you needed to get done. All before the end of the week. And today was Wednesday.

Sighing in frustration, you scribbled notes down as you tried to keep up with the Professor’s pace. Why did he always fly through the content? It was as if he _wanted_ everyone to fail this class.

The class finished after what seemed like hours, and you gathered your things to leave. Your next destination was the library.

“Hey, Y/N. How are you coming along with the project?”

You looked up from your bag to see Christopher Chan in front of you. His bright smile instantly made you feel less stressed. To be honest… you’d always thought he was good looking.

You’d known Chris since the start of this term as you took the same classes, and Chris was the one who had introduced you to Changbin in the first place. They were good friends, and often made music together during the weekends. You loved their tracks, and kept telling them they should approach a record label to get them published, they were that good. But they’d never listened.

“Hey, Chris…” you sighed heavily, going back to shoving your things in your bag. “Not great, I’ll be honest. I’ve still got so much to do!”

Chris looked at you with concern, his brows furrowing. His dark brown hair fell over his eyes, framing his features beautifully.

“Need some help? This is a team project, remember. Don’t try to do everything yourself.”

You scoffed under your breath.

“Have you even finished your own parts yet?”

Chris rolled his eyes, tutting under his breath. “Not yet… but I will!”

You laughed at his expression, it was typical Chris to offer to help someone when he still had so much of his own work left to do.

“Well thanks, but I’m good. I’m heading to the library now. Hopefully I’ll get most of it done today. See you later!” You smiled, throwing your bag over your shoulder and rushing out the classroom.

“Don’t push yourself!” Chris called after you.

* * *

##### Soft, amber sunlight warmed your face as you started to come round.

Opening your eyes slowly, it gradually dawned on you where you were.

“Ugh, why am I like this…” you cursed under your breath. You’d fallen asleep in the library, head in your arms resting on the desk. You looked out the window and realised the sun had just started to set. You quickly sat up and adjusted your hair, looking around nervously to see who else had noticed you.

No one else seemed to even care.

Hammering at your laptop keys, the screen came to life and displayed the work you’d done on your project. Luckily, you’d managed to get through most of it before you’d fallen asleep.

You sighed in relief, and quickly noticed an ache in your neck. Most likely because of your less than practical sleeping position. You stretched out your arms, twisting your neck to either side to try and ease the aching. It didn’t do much to help, but it felt good to stretch out.

Checking the time, you thought you’d probably better head back to the apartment. You’d been here hours, and you were starving.

Wait… you’d been here hours.

_Shit._

You quickly fished your phone out of your pocket, and shut one eye tentatively as you unlocked it.

[14] missed calls

[2] voicemails

[9] new messages

Cringing in fear, you opened your texts.

 _[13:30]_ _Classes done yet?_

 _[14:13]_ _Are you going somewhere after class? Let me know_

 _[14:56]_ _Call me_

 _[15:04]_ _Why_ _aren’t_ _u answering your phone_

 _[15:24]_ _This_ _isn’t_ _funny Y/N_

 _[16:12]_ _Where_ _the_ _fuck are u_

 _[16:33]_ _Will u at least let me know ur okay??_

 _[16:58]_ _Y/N wtf_ _is_ _going on, pls_ _call_ _me_

 _[17:32]_ _I’m_ _coming_ _to_ _ur school_

Your heart was pounding in your chest.

You cared for Changbin, more than anything. But even you couldn’t handle him when he got mad. And he was going to be seriously pissed.

You quickly scrambled to get your laptop and books into your bag, and ran out the library. You needed to get home, right now. Maybe you could get there before he left.

* * *

##### You made a run for it, sprinting out the library, down the stairs and towards the main entrance.

At the same time you tried to call Changbin, fumbling with your phone as you ran.

Suddenly, a full force impact to your front knocked you down to the ground. Your phone flew out of your hand and you dropped your bag as you fell. You landed with a thud on your butt, dazed and confused.

“Shit, Y/N! You okay?!”

You looked up to see who it was you’d ran into. The bright glare of the setting sun blinded you, until a person blocked it and their face came into view.

It was Chris.

He quickly knelt down beside you, placing one arm around your shoulders.

“What the hell happened, you were running like your life depended on it!”

“My life does depend on it…” you mumbled, suddenly feeling dizzy as the impact caught up with you. Your legs gave way underneath you, and Chris supported you with his arms to stop you from falling again.

“Hey, take it easy. That was one hell of a bump. Think you bruised my chest…” he laughed, rubbing his chest where you’d hit him.

“Sorry, Chris. I didn’t even see you. But I gotta go, I really need to get home…”

You once again tried to stand, placing your hands on Chris’s shoulders for support. He gently wrapped his arms round you, pulling you slowly off the floor.

“Steady… are you hurt anywhere? Apart from being a bit dazed?”

“I’m fine,” you smiled weakly, retrieving your bag from the floor.

“You may have a concussion, you should probably go to the hospital,” Chris stated, looking at you with concern on his face.

“Ugh, Chris please. It was just a bump. I’m really okay! I’ll see you around.” You laughed.

You began to walk away, when suddenly your head started spinning. The ground seemed miles away from you as you gradually lost your balance, stumbling into Chris’s chest. Nausea washed over you.

“Yeah, no shit you’re fine. I’m taking you to the hospital. Let’s go.”

Chris firmly wrapped his arm around your waist, supporting you as he helped you walk. This time, you didn’t argue.

“Y/N?” A familiar voice called.

Your heart stopped in your chest.

You looked up to see Changbin, staring you down with a look in his eyes that made your blood run cold. His eyes flicked between you and Chris, at Chris’s arm wound tightly around your waist. At your hand holding his shoulder for support. His jaw tensed, and you noticed.

“Changbin-ah! What are you doing here…?” Chris laughed nervously, loosening his grip around your waist.

“I’m here to meet, Y/N. Hadn’t heard from her in a while.”

His tone was deadpan and his voice was raspy. He was so mad. You could feel it. But god, he looked hot right now.

“Binnie, I’m so sorry I missed your calls. I fell asleep in the library, and-”

“So what the fuck is this then?” He gestured towards the two of you, losing his composure slightly.

“Well… I… we bumped into each other. Literally. Y/N fell and got hurt, so… I was taking her to the hospital…” Chris explained.

Changbin’s eyes flicked over you once more, as if he was assessing any damage.

“She looks fine to me.”

Becoming aware of your situation and how mad it was making Changbin, you released your grip on Chris’s shoulder and moved away from him.

“I’m fine, Chris. I’ll just go later, if I feel worse. Thanks though…” you smiled at him weakly. Chris nodded in understanding, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh wait!” He suddenly exclaimed, rushing to pick up whatever he’d just noticed. “Here…”

He handed you your phone, and much to your delight, you noticed the screen was cracked.

“Oh, thanks… guess I must have dropped it.” You smiled, genuinely thankful that he’d even noticed.

“No problem. I’ll get going then. See you around…” Chris waved awkwardly to the two of you, and left you alone. You watched as he walked away, and you couldn’t help but notice how sad he seemed. Like there was more he wanted to say, but couldn’t.

* * *

##### “Changbin, will you please just talk to me?” You whined.

Changbin hadn’t said a word to you since you’d left campus. After Chan had left, he’d just looked you up and down and walked away from you. You had to practically run after him to keep up, which wasn’t easy in your still-dazed state.

“Look, I said I’m sorry! I just lost track of time! When I woke up I ran to-”

Changbin stopped in his tracks. You only narrowly avoided colliding with his broad back.

“Did you really just happen to bump into Chan-hyung?” He asked quietly.

“What?” You asked, massively confused.

He turned to look at you, his eyes narrow and jaw still tense. His dark hair covered his eyes, making him look more intimidating than he really was.

“Was it just a coincidence?” He asked again, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Are you saying you don’t believe me?”

“Forget it.” Changbin said coldly, turning and storming away from you once again.

You ran after him and grabbed the hem of his black Versace hoodie, dragging him back to you. You leaned your forehead against his broad back, holding his hoodie tightly in case he tried to leave again.

“I’m telling you the truth. It was just a coincidence. Please don’t be mad anymore.” You muttered quietly into his clothes.

Changbin sighed and turned to face you, taking your hand in his. He held it softly, but his eyes were still dark with rage.

“Y/N. You know how he feels about you, right?”

You raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

Changbin scoffed under his breath. “Are you really that fucking dense? He likes you, Y/N!”

You could feel yourself starting to get angry with the way he was speaking to you. You hadn’t done anything wrong, much less flirted with Chris in any way. Why couldn’t he just trust you?

“I’m not dense. Don’t talk to me like that, Changbin. And he doesn’t like me. You’re just being ridiculous.” You snatched your hand away and shoved past him, trying desperately not to let his intimidating glare get to you. You had to stand your ground this time.

Holding your head high, you marched all the way home without so much as looking back at him. But you knew he was following you. You could feel his gaze burning into your back as you walked.

* * *

##### Pulling your keys out of your pocket, you quickly unlocked the door and slammed it shut behind you.

You knew Changbin wasn’t far behind, but you weren’t about to wait for him. He could open the door himself.

You kicked off your shoes and headed straight to the bedroom, grabbing your sweats and an oversized shirt to change into.

From the bedroom, you heard the front door open and slam shut. You held your breath in anticipation, waiting to see if he would come in to you. But you soon heard the sound of the television from the living room.

Pouting to yourself, you grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

You’d asked Changbin to install a lock on the bathroom door for weeks, but he’d never done it. Said there was no need for any secrets between the two of you, so why bother with a lock? It was times like this, when you were in the middle of an argument, that you wanted locks and privacy… especially if it meant you got to see Changbin kick them down or tear them off to get to you. He was so hot when he was mad…

Shaking the thoughts from your head, you quickly removed your clothes and were about to jump in the shower when you noticed a small bruise on your butt through the reflection in the mirror. Must have been from where you landed when you fell. Sighing heavily, you hopped into the shower and let the hot water wash over you, warming your skin and soothing your thoughts.

You took your time with your shower. You weren’t in a rush to see Changbin, you were still mad with him for speaking to you like shit.

Eventually, you climbed out and tussled a towel over your hair, letting it fall around your shoulders. You put on your oversized shirt to cover yourself, but didn’t put the sweats on. You liked to air dry your legs, and you wanted to put moisturiser on them first. The recent hot weather had been drying your skin out.

You opened the bathroom door and the steam escaped from the room, flooding out into the corridor. You risked a peek into the living room on your way back to the bedroom, but Changbin wasn’t there. Strange - the television was still on.

You mindlessly tussled your hair through with your fingers as you headed into the bedroom. Only to be greeted by Changbin, sat on the bed, with your phone in his hands.

“What are you doing?” You glared, moving over to him and reaching to snatch your phone back.

He deftly moved his hand out of your reach, standing from the bed. He held the phone up to your face, showing you the screen.

Chris was calling you.

Your heartbeat quickened involuntarily. You knew you hadn’t done anything wrong, and there was nothing to hide, so why did you feel so nervous?

“What about it?” You asked as nonchalantly as you could, shrugging your shoulders and turning away from him.

“Answer it.” Changbin demanded, throwing your phone to the ground.

“No thanks.”

“Y/N. Answer the damn phone.” He growled.

“What for Changbin?! I don’t care that he’s calling me! You answer it if you want to talk to him that badly!” You shouted, throwing your sweats at him. He caught them in his hands before they hit him in the face. His expression was dark and collected.

“Fine.”

He picked up the phone and tapped the screen, switching it to speakerphone.

 _“Y/N, that you? Are you okay?”_ Chris’s voice came loud and clear from the other end of the phone.

Your stomach was knotting and your hands were getting clammy. Changbin hadn’t given you a choice. If Chris heard his voice now, it would only make him feel worse, and he already seemed so sad earlier.

“H-Hi, Chris. I’m fine. What’s up?” You replied, trying to sound as normal as possible. You gave Changbin an icy glare, staring at him as he held the phone towards you.

_“Good, I’m glad you’re okay. Um… listen, there’s something I want to tell you…”_

Changbin smirked to himself.

“O-oh… really? Well, I’m sorry Chris, but now’s not a good time. Can we talk tomorrow?” You asked, praying that he would just stop talking.

_“This can’t really can’t wait, Y/N. I’ve waited long enough.”_

“I- I see…” You muttered, resigning yourself to what was about to happen.

_“Y/N… you see… the thing is… I…”_

The tension in the air between you and Changbin was unbearable. His face remained composed, but his knuckles were clenched white. You held your breath.

_“I… I like you. A lot. I’ve liked you for a while. I know I shouldn’t be saying this, and I shouldn’t feel this way, but I can’t help it. I was devastated when you and Changbin-ah started dating. I felt like I’d missed my chance. But I’ve got nothing to lose now. So… yeah. I like you.”_

You shut your eyes tightly, waiting for Changbin’s explosion. But it didn’t come.

 _“Y/N?”_ Chris called.

A familiar scent of subtle aftershave washed over you. You could feel warmth radiating from in front of you.

Risking a peek, you opened one eye to find Changbin stood directly in front of you. Inches away from you. He’d thrown the phone on the bed.

Without warning, he took you in his arms and pulled your body against his.

His action took you by surprise, even more so when he nuzzled his face into your neck, tracing gentle, small kisses along the sensitive skin. Goosebumps formed on your body as you held onto his shoulders, helpless in his arms.

 _“I understand this might be coming from out of nowhere… but I’ve been bottling these feelings up for a long time…”_ Chris continued.

Changbin intensified his kisses, sucking your neck as his hands glided down your back. He gripped the oversized shirt and lifted the hem, sliding his hands over your butt and squeezing it tightly.

_“Y/N, are you there?”_

Changbin bit your earlobe and whispered into your ear. “Answer him.“

His words sent shivers down your spine.

"I- I’m here…” You replied, trying desperately to control your breathing and sound normal as Changbin touched you.

_“I don’t need an answer from you right now… I just wanted you to know how I feel.”_

Changbin lifted you off the floor with ease, his strong arms supporting you as he placed you down on the edge of the bed. He knelt down in front of you, his eyes burning with lust. He gently spread your legs open, pushing your shirt up over your thighs.

“O-okay…” You breathed, watching as Changbin buried his head between your legs with a wicked smirk on his lips.

One gentle kitten lick after another over your heat. It drove you crazy. You stifled a moan by clamping your hand over your mouth, very aware that Chris was still on the phone.

“Chr-Chris… can we talk about this tomorrow? It’s not a good time…”

Changbin flicked his tongue over your clit, sliding it deeply down between your folds and sucking gently on your sensitive spot.

“Ahhh….” You moaned, opening your legs further for him as you laced your fingers into his dark, silky hair.

 _“Y/N…? What’s going on?”_ Chris asked, confusion in his tone.

“I gotta go. We’ll talk tomorrow.” You breathed, fumbling for the phone as Changbin continued his motions on you. You found it and quickly ended the call, throwing it to the other end of the bed.

You collapsed onto your back, hooking your legs over Changbin’s shoulders and letting him do his thing.

“You’re such a sadistic fucker…” You muttered under your breath, arching your back in pleasure as Changbin flicked his tongue over you again and again, holding your thighs tightly in place.

Licking his lips deliciously, Changbin pulled away from you. He grabbed you by your hips and lifted you properly onto the bed, climbing over you. You instinctively wrapped your legs around him and held onto his biceps.

He looked down at you, his eyes glossing over all your features, taking you all in.

“You’re mine.” He purred, leaning in and kissing you passionately. You melted into him, letting him slide his tongue into your mouth as he expertly explored your lips.

“Say that you’re mine.” He growled, moving from your lips to your jaw, kissing you firmly.

“I’m yours…” You complied, loving his possessive side all over again. You shut your eyes and let him kiss you, painfully aware of the wetness between your legs.

“Only I can make you feel this good…” He whispered, kissing down your neck.

“I know…” You moaned in response.

He suddenly sat back on his knees, grabbing the hem of his shirt and tugging it off over his head.

Changbin had been working out recently, and the results were no joke. He was ripped. His tan skin almost glowed in the dim light of the room. His pecs and abs were perfectly defined, not a trace of body fat existed on him. It made your mouth water just to look at him.

You reached out and made grabby hands at him, desperate to touch him. Desperate to feel him inside you.

“Eager baby…” He smiled, shoving down his sweats to free the bulge inside them.

You watched as he pulled his cock free, biting on your lip as he pumped himself a few times. You’d always said that Changbin was above average size for a man, but even now, his size still surprised you.

“You want this?” He teased, watching as you squirmed impatiently underneath him.

“I want you…” You whined, reaching out for him again.

Humming in satisfaction, Changbin positioned himself between your legs. Your stomach knotted with excitement and anticipation.

He shifted slightly and lined himself up with your entrance, sliding his fingers through your already soaking folds. He bit down on his lip and gently, with one slow, delicious thrust of his hips, entered you.

“Oh my god…” You sighed, feeling the fullness of him inside you.

Changbin hissed in pleasure, burying his face in your neck. “Shit… you’re so tight, Y/N.”

He began to move his hips, slowly moving in and out of you as you clung to his body tightly. He felt so good like this, hitting you deeply with every motion he made. But you wanted more.

“Harder…” You moaned, kissing his neck and shoulder.

Changbin groaned at your words, and promptly picked up the pace. He began to pound you, each snap of his hips harder than the last, making you moan loudly every time.

“You’re- you’re gonna wake the neighbours, baby…” Changbin laughed, continuing his motions.

“I couldn’t give a fuck…” You laughed back, hooking your legs around him tighter and sliding your hands down his back, squeezing his butt to encourage him not to stop.

Sweat formed between the two of you, groans of pleasure filling the room as Changbin fucked you. Your walls tightened around his length as you could feel your high approaching.

“Binnie… I’m close…” You whined.

“I know, baby…” Changbin growled through gritted teeth, propping himself up on his arms so he could watch you. He always loved watching you cum, falling apart around him.

He pulled his hips away from you, sliding his cock all the way out to the tip, leaving you empty for a split second, before he slammed back into you, hitting your sensitive spot deliciously. Again and again, he assaulted your heat.

“Fuck… _fuck_ …” You cried, feeling your orgasm wash over you. Your body shuddered uncontrollably, your pussy tightening around him as you came hard.

He watched you cum underneath him, feeling your body’s response around his cock, pushing him into his own orgasm.

He cursed under his breath as he came, his hot release flooding into you. Sweat trickled down his neck, his cheeks flushed and breathing ragged.

He collapsed on the bed next to you, pulling you in close as you laid there in your fucked-out state.

“You okay?” He whispered, planting a small kiss on your forehead.

You hummed in response, resting your head on his firm chest.

“You know I’m in this for the long run, right? I could never like anyone more than I like you…” You sighed, tracing your fingers over his chest.

“I know, Y/N.” He smiled, his eyes full of adoration for you. “You make me crazy.”

You laughed under your breath. You loved how unpredictable and possessive he was. You loved how much he cared for you. You loved how he made you feel so safe, yet kept you on your toes almost every day.

“You _are_ crazy…” You sighed, smiling in content.

“Nah. I just get a little jealous sometimes…”

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


End file.
